Off With Her Head
by sebsbadkitty
Summary: Giada is the baby sister of Damon and Stefan. Only she has a very dark past, and they think she died. What will happen when they reunite with her? How will she fit in with the gang, particularly a blonde-haired, blue-eyed beauty by the name of Matt Donovan... First attempt at a Matt story, but I really wanted him to get some loving. Hope you enjoy.
1. Back to Basics

I woke up with a start and looked around before closing my eyes tightly. One hundred and fifty years and the last memory of my brother and father still snuck up on me. It had been a while since the last time, though. Sighing, I opened my eyes and got out of bed. It was time to get up and get through another day. It was just getting harder to find reasons why I should. Frowning at my dour thoughts, I moved over to the window and opened the drapes to let in the moonlight.

"Hello, Mystic Falls," I muttered and then got dressed into my outfit of the day and headed out.

I completely ignored my car and just walked. It was windy and chilly, but I didn't care. I was a vampire afterall. The cold didn't really bother us like it did humans. That was a good thing because I really wanted the crisp, fresh air. It was something to get my mind clear. Well, I planned on trying anyway. Even I knew that would be easier said that done, and it didn't take long for me to fail miserably once I reached the town square. I saw the square and just broke down.

Before I knew it, I couldn't breathe. The tears poured down my face and fell to my knees. The only one who was ever really able to get me out of one of my attacks had been the woman who turned me. She was dead, and now I was alone. Suddenly that was the only thing on my mind. It wasn't how happy I was about being back home, having left after I was turned in 1867. I was happy about that. Or at least, I had been. None of that made a difference at that moment.

Miranda only died two months ago. She was always my rock, a mother and guide when I didn't have any. I lost my real mom when I was a little girl. She was always sick and I didn't have many memories of her when she wasn't . Miranda was the closest thing I ever got. Her death definitely hit me hard and I broke down frequently. I didn't know how to be alone and out on my own. She was all I had, and now I had no one.

"Hey, are you okay?"

I barely registered the words as I struggled to control myself. I felt arms around me, pulling me to my feet. I let the arms lead me off to wherever they were leading me. I didn't calm down until I nearly choked on water. I blinked as I recovered to see nice-looking blonde-haired, blue-eyed beauty. Yes even I could appreciate that while recovering from a massive breakdown.

"Are you okay?" he asked again. "What some more water? A tub of ice cream?"

"A bottle of Jack Daniels would be great," I said, hopefully.

"While I'm not one to judge or anything but I'm an underage busboy and can't serve alcohol and you don't look like you're old enough to drink."

"You'd be surprised."

He gave me a strange look for a moment, and I stayed quiet. There was no way I was going to tell him I was a vampire. He would either try to stuff me in the loony bin or kill me. One could never be to certain in this sort of situation.

"My name's Matt," he said. "What's yours?"

"Giada Salvatore," I said easily.


	2. Hello Hello

I don't know why, but for some reason Matt took off the second he heard my name. I mean, sure I was a member of one of the oldest families in this town. People shouldn't be running from me. Right? Frowning, I looked around only to realize I really wasn't in the human's home - not surprising since I couldn't recall being invited in. However, I did recall the quip about being under the legal limit to drink alcohol. So I was in a back room of a restaurant or something. That intrigued me a little.

"Would you calm down?"

"Not when someone is screwing with us. I refuse to calm down. It's that simple."

The muffled voices outside the door caught my attention for several reasons. The first was simple. They were getting closer, which suggested that they were heading toward the door I was currently behind. The second one was a little trickier. I could recognize their voices. They sounded so familiar, but for the life of me, I couldn't put faces to the voices. Neither one sounded anything like Matt, yet I knew that I knew the two. I waited as the footsteps got louded. I watched as the knob on the door turned, and I nearly fainted. That was until I registered the infuriated expression on my oldest brother's face. And there was no mistaking who Damon Salvatore was gunning for.

Now, Damon was also easy to anger so I was used to it as kid. As it was at that, he terrified me. If I were to be completely honest, this would be the first time his expression directed that level of anger toward me. Before I could even blink, he had me pinned against the whole. I gasped at the force of the impact and looked up at him. At that moment, I had no doubt he would kill me right then and there. His expression made that much perfectly clear.

"WHO ARE YOU?" he roared in my face.

I flinched slightly. I may be a vampire, but I wasn't much of a fighter. That had always been Miranda. I wasn't exactly timid, but I didn't jump blindly into battle either. I looked over at my reasonable brother. I didn't want to fight Damon, and I hoped Stefan could make him listen to me. In the mood Damon was in, I was certain if I tried to speak at all he would lash out on me. To my relief, Stefan quickly pulled Damon off me and pinned him to the opposite wall.

"Stop it!" Stefan snapped in a tone I never heard him use before.

It was actually extremely strange for me to hear and watch him use it on Damon. I couldn't help but frown. Even in the brief reunion, I could tell that something was off. Apparently I spaced out, because suddenly Stefan was in front of me.

"My brother thinks you're a witch here to screw with us," he said. "Who are you?"

I frowned and pulled up my sleeve to reveal my birthmark. It was an oddly shaped mark just a few shades darker than her pale skin. Damon grabbed my arm roughly and pulled it out so he could get a perfect view of the mark. I frowned as I watch recognition appear across his face. I soon relaxed but only slightly because he still looked skeptical. I glanced at Stefan to find he, too, didn't seem sure.

"I'm Giada Salvotore, your sister," I said. "Last time I saw you guys was when Father sent Damon off to war and sent me to the asylum."

That seemed to hit them. I could see the realization and acceptance finally register. They believed me now. I could also see the guilt in their eyes before Stefan pulled me into a tight hug. He apologized softly in my ear as I simply hugged him back, staring over his shoulder as Damon stepped away from us and turned to Matt.


End file.
